


Air

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: I need you.





	Air

"Mama."

Wait a minute.

"Mama!?"

Asuka blinked.

Was this really her?

But it couldn't be, Her mother died when she was young.

"You've always protected me, Haven't you?"

Kyoko smiled and extended her hand.

Asuka reached for her hand in return.


End file.
